Symon
Symon is a contestant from Survivor: Thailand II and Survivor: Argentina. Survivor: Thailand II Symon originally competed on Survivor: Thailand II as apart of the orange Chuay Ghan tribe. The tribe had more males than females, causing a battle of the genders. After they won three immunity challenges, the tribe lost the next two. When they lost the first time, Symon voted with Adam and Kate-Lyn for Scoop, but the votes were tied between Symon, Kate-Lyn and Scoop. At the revote, Kate-Lyn was voted out. At the second tribal, the boys banded together and voted out Tiffany. At this point, the tribes merged and Symon continued his male alliance with Scoop and Adam, whilst bringing in Troye from Sook Jai. At the first tribal, the four voted for Gia, but Troye was voted out. With the alliance crumblings, they brought in Chad, but Scoop was still voted out. In a shocking twist, the tribe was unmerged and Gia selected Symon for the purple Sook Jai tribe with Bee, Jenna, Dusk and Adam. When they lost the first challenge, Symon, Bee, Adam and Chad sent home Jenna. The women on the tribe began to form their own alliance. When the tribe lost on Day 26, the women banded together to send Symon home, making him the third member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Britney to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Argentina Symon then competed on Survivor: Argentina. He was originally placed on the pink Trelew tribe, consisting of castaways with Caucasian heritage. Trelew was extremely strong never having to go to tribal council for the first 10 days. At the tribe dissolve, Symon remained on Trelew along with Cara and Tiarn. Much like the original Trelew tribe, this new one was just as strong and did not have to go to tribal council. At this point, Symon was 19 days into the game without ever voting for someone. At this point, Symon made the merge and was reunited with the whole original Trelew tribe. At tribal council, he voted with the original Trelew tribe for Ellody, but another alliance of five voted for Lateysha. At the revote, Destiny switched her vote and sent Ellody home while giving Symon's group power. In control, the Trelew Five voted out Sarge, Scoop and Godfrey. At the final eight, the Trelew Five continued to be in control. Destiny used her voting advantage and prevented Cara from voting at tribal. This resulted in a tied vote between Cara and Lateysha. At the revote, Symon stayed loyal to Cara, but the rest of the Trelew Alliance sent Cara home. Symon promised to avenge Cara's game and planned on keeping Trelew as strong as possible. At the next two tribal councils, the Trelew Four still had power in numbers and voted out minority members Lateysha, Destiny and Jeremy. Now with the only Trelew members left in the game, the alliance turned on each other. The plan was to send home Cami and not take her to the Final Three. However, she won the final immunity challenge and the remaining three had to turn on each other. The boys stuck together and with the help of Cami, Tiarn was voted out and made the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Symon was praised by the jury for his strong gameplay and ability to make social bonds with all members of the tribe, regardless of being in an alliance with him. In the end, Symon won the title of Sole Survivor after earning Tiarn, Jeremy, Lateysha, Cara, Sarge, Scoop and Ellody. Voting History Trivia *Symon is one of the few castaways to never attend a tribal council during the pre-merge phase of the game, during Argentina. **Other players with this feat include Cara, Chanelle, Ellody, Erin, Scoop and Tiarn. *Symon is one of nine castaways to improve on their original placement during Argentina along with Cami, Destiny, Jeremy C., Lateysha, Rick, Sarge, Scoop and Tiarn. *Symon holds the record for the most individual immunities won during Argentina, with three. *Symon is one of three castaways, along with Byron from Survivor: Worlds Apart and Britney from Survivor: Thailand II, to win the game and have no votes cast against them in the same season. **He is the only one to achieve this feat as a returning player. *He is the highest ranking castaway of the Trelew tribe. Category:Survivor: Thailand II Castaways Category:Survivor: Argentina Castaways